El valor de la amistad
by hikaros
Summary: Que estarias dispuesto hacer por una amiga, muchas cosas van a pasar y Asami respondera esta pregunta, muchas cosas van a pasar no soy bueno con los sumario gracias por leer este one shot creado por el dia de amor y amistad en mi pais


Esta historia no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo haga este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

El valor de la amistada

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde la terrible batalla en la cual korra casi pierde la vida, la avatar aún seguía postrada en esa silla de ruedas y cada día su tristeza y dolor aumentaban, era como toda su alegría y ganas de vivir se hubiera perdido ese día al igual con sus poderes y su conexión mundo espiritual, sin ellos eran como un chica cualquiera, todas las noches tenía terribles pesadillas, por más que Katara trató de curar su cuerpo con agua control la morena no se recuperaba, su dolencia era mental más que física

Asami todas las mañanas cepillaba el largo pelo de su amiga korra la maquillaba y la ayudaba a vestir estaba muy pendiente de la avatar mas que de ella misma, por lo general siempre le leía una historia, trataba de que korra se mantuviera distraída y de que no pensara tanto en esas cosas que la hacían estar triste

-Korra tienes visita- dijo Pema en su rostro se notaba algo de alegría pues creía que la visita de Mako alegría mucho a la avatar

Mako tímida se dirigió a donde estaba korra, en sus manos traía un gran ramo de Azucenas eran las flores más le gustaban a la morena

-Sera mejor que me vaya, él y tu tienen muchas cosas que platicar- dijo Asami estaba por salir pero korra tomó muy fuerte de la mano y se lo impidió

-Quédate conmigo Asami, no quiero estar sola- Korra se notaba muy ansiosa y algo nervosa

-Bueno si te hace sentir mejor no me iré- al escuchar a su amiga korra soltó la mano de Asami, la hija del señor Sato se quedó a un lado de su amiga era una situación incómoda para ella pero no podía hacer nada para evitar estar allí

-¿A qué has venido Mako?, creo que fui muy clara la última vez, no quiero que vengas más- korra miraba muy fríamente al maestro fue era como en su corazón todo el amor que sentía por él se hubiera transformado en desprecio, dejo de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que daba hacia el jardín

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? tu sabes que te amo y quiero estar contigo déjame permite estar a tu lado- Mako puso las flores sobre los muslos de la morena, tomo las manos de korra

A la pobre de Asami esas palabras afectaban mucho, ella aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que Mako la quisiera aunque fuera poco, él había sido su primer amor y único amor, aquel chico algo tímido que conocí por causalidad en una calle cualquier de cuidad repú sólo era un sueño una ilusión, el amor de Mako le pertenecía únicamente a korra, asami le había tomado mucho aprecio y estima a la morena, estaba dispuesta a todo contal que su amiga fuera feliz incluso a renuncia al maestro fue, ella salio del cuarto de su amiga

-¡Suéltame, déjame en paz!, eres un tonto o no entiendes ya no te quiero y no quiero tu lástima, vete trata de ser feliz al lado de otra chica, no quiero volverte a ver, para mí sólo fuiste un capricho solo jugué a ser tu novia, pero ya me cansé de ti que eres un arrogante y presumido- korra trataba de ser muy cruel nunca se perdonaría que Mako estuviera atada a ella, a una inválida

-Ya veo tu tampoco eres perfecta, está bien, si eso quieres y te hace feliz ya nunca más te voy a buscar, pero quiero que te quedé muy claro yo siempre te voy amar nadie te podrá sacar de mi corazón- el maestro fuego salió de allí muy cabizbajo y desilusionado las palabras frías de korra le afectaron machismo se retiró de allí sin despedirse de nadie muy molesto se subió sobre su motocicleta

Asami al ver lo molesto y enfadado que había salido Mako sintió mucha curiosidad, se dirigió donde la habitación de su amiga, tocó la puerta- soy yo Asami puedo pasar- pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta se preocupó mucho y abrió la puerta, la avatar estaba llorando, al darse de cuenta que su amiga estaba allí trató de secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos

-Ya veo, las cosas entre Mako y tu siguen mal ¿no es cierto?- Asami recogió las flores que estaban en el suelo y las puso en un florero que estaba sobre la mesa de noche

- Si hice lo que creía que era mejor lo deje libre, para que pueda ser feliz, no quiero que este conmigo solo por lastima y mucho menos ser una carga para el ve y búscalo consuélalo dale todo tu cariño yo no me voy a interponer en su relación- Se podía notar mucha tristeza en la voz de korra

-¿Qué cosas dices?, yo sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento, él te quiere mucho más que a mí, Mako solo me pude ver como una amiga eso y nada más, la chica de ojos verdes dio un gran suspiro

-Ya tomé una decisión y no pienso dar marcha atrás- Asami salió de la habitación de korra ella sabía que ese momento no podía hacer nada para hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga se dirigió hacia la cocina tal vez sería mejor ocupar su mente en otras cosas y le gustaba ser de ayuda para Pema, no le gusta ser una carga, desde muy pequeña aprendió que siempre debía ayudar a los demás

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?, veo que estás haciendo las cosas muy apresuradamente

-Si tengo un montón de cosas por hacer, mi suegra se volvió a enfermar y Tenzin quiere ir a visitarla pero no está muy tranquilo dejando a korra sola, pensaba en llevarla con nosotros pero no creo que sea una buena

-No se preocupen Bolin y yo nos encargaremos de cuidar muy bien a korra, ocúpate de convencer a tenzin de que korra no corre peligro mientras tanto yo te ayudó en lo que más pueda

-Gracias por tu ayuda-Pema sonrió y se fue a buscar a su esposo. Ella sabía que su esposo era algo terco pero siempre se ingeniaba la forma de convencerlo, de hacerlo cambiar de opinión

Así pasaron las horas y llegó el atardecer él cielo tenía un bello color dorado y el sol estaban por perderse en el horizonte

En la isla dé los maestros aire tenzin y su familia estaba por iniciar un largo viaje hacia él polo sur, el maestro aire quedó un poco más tranquilo al saber que lin enviaría un para dé metal policías para que reforzaran la vigilancia dé korra, a pesar de que ella siempre le daba muchos dolores de cabeza sé preocupada mucho por ella, últimamente las cosas estaban muy tranquilas desde que la orden de loto rojo fue desmantelada la paz reinaba en todo el mundo, eso sí antes de irse les encargo a Asami y a Bolin que cuidaran mucho a korra, maestro aire les estaba dando un gran discurso, el pobre de Bolin hacia lo imposible para no quedarse dormido, al final por la insistencia y burlas de Bumi a Tenzin no le quedo más que subirse en el bisonte volador

-¿Qué tienes que pensado hacer Bolin? Le dijo Asami con mucha insistencia

El maestro tierra sólo podía bostezar- nada tal vez me recueste un rato en mi cama tengo mucho sueño y no quiero perder mi belleza mis admiradoras no me lo perdonarían soy un sex simbol- dijo Bolin sus ojos se iluminaron

-Ya veo a Natukt no le gustaría hacer una misión sumamente importante- Asami sabía cómo convencer a su amigo para que hiciera lo que ella le ordenara, la chica lo miró muy tiernamente

-No me mires de esa manera, quien sabe que cosas malvada y sucia tienes en mente, lo siento sé que soy irresistible pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña, tal vez si nos hubieras conocido antes te hubiera podido dar todo mi amor, pero tu preferiste a mi hermano que cruel es la vida, tal vez en otra vida- como siempre el maestro tierra exageraba y mal interpretaba las cosas

-¿Qué? estas muy equivocado no sé qué estarás pensado, yo no te iba a pedir nada de eso, sólo quiero que convenzas a Mako de venir de nuevo a la isla de los maestros aire, tenemos que hacer que korra y tu hermano vuelvan a ser novios- Asami quería que su amiga fuera feliz y así fuera que ella estuviera con el chico que le gustaba, si quieres a alguien tienes que dejarlo ir, que sea feliz con la persona que ama

El maestro tierra abrió los ojos como platos, pues no podía creé que su amiga le perdiera eso- no se conociendo lo orgulloso que es mi hermano creo que no va a venir Bolin- no quería salir ya que estaba haciendo mucho frío y le daba algo de pereza ir hasta la cuidad República

-Si traes a Mako te prometo que preparó una cena deliciosa, te consigo boletos para que lleves a opal al nuevo parque de atracciones de ciudad república, tu novia quedaría encantada contigo

El maestro tierra se puso muy feliz imaginándose los muchos besos que Opal le iba a dar, Asami le dio las llaves de su satomovil y Bolin salió muy deprisa en búsqueda de su hermano, él lo conocía muy bien y sabía dónde podía estar

xxxxxx-xxxxx

Mientras tanto en otro en las afueras de la ciudad república en una prisión de alta seguridad donde estaba recluido Zaheer , todo se llenó de mucho humo, parecía que aquella cárcel se hubiera llenado de una espesa neblina, los guardias cayeron al suelo debió a esa bruma de gases tóxicos, de ella salió un hombre no muy alto sobre se cara llevaba puesta una máscara oscuro que le cubría todo el rostro, con un ataque de tierra control abrió la puerta que de la celda del maestro aire, el hombre extraño le colocó una máscara antigases a luego rompió las ataduras de sus manos y pies, Zaheer uso aire control para retirar esa esperanza neblina dé gas, cuando todo estuvo despejado el líder del loto blanco se retiró la máscara dé su cara

-Por fin libre para cumplir mi misión, esta vez no pienso fallar-dijo zaheer mientras salí de la celda donde estuvo recluido. En sus ojos se podía ver una gran maldad

-Mi señor tememos información de que la avatar todavía no se ha recuperado de los efectos del veneno y además se encuentra sola ya que tenzin salió de la ciudad- se podía ver una macabra sonrisa el cara de zaheer

-Que bien Snake, todo está saliendo mucho mejor dé lo que lo habíamos planeado- se elevó así el cielo y se dirigió rumbo a la isla de los maestros aire pero antes se puso un gran abrigo el cual tenía una capucha que cubría su cabeza y que no dejaba ver su rostro

xxxxxx-xxxxx

Mientras tanto en un viejo bar de ciudad república se encontraba Mako sentado solo en una mesa un poco alejada de la entrada, estaba muy pensativo no había probado ni una gota de su bebida, las palabras de korra le había afectado muchísimo, a pesar de las constantes peleas entre ellos dos, ella nunca había sido tan cruel ni dura, la idea de que la avatar había jugado con él y que todo había sido mentira lo puso muy tiste

-Hola bro, ¿qué haces?, ¿porque tan solo?- Mako se sorprendió mucho al ver a su hermano, no sabía cómo se había enterado de lo que había pasado en la mañana

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- dijo Mako con voz muy seria

-Yo nada solo pasaba por aquí, te vi y pensé venir a saludarte, Bolin se notaba algo nervioso, empezó a jugar con sus dedos

No te creo te conozco muy bien, no te olvides que soy tu hermano y que no me puedes engañar tan fácilmente- Mako frunció el ceño – dime la verdad

-Bueno pero promete que no te vas a enfadar conmigo ni con Asami, prométemelo, prométemelo

-Ya lo sabía que Asami tenía algo que ver en esto, se me hacía muy raro que tu vinieras por cuenta propia a buscarme, está bien no me voy a enfadar, pero dime a que viniste

-Solo queremos que vuelvas a ir a la isla de los maestros aires

-¿Para qué?, no tengo nada que hacer en ese lugar

-No se tal vez porque allí vive tu único hermano y tus amigas favoritas, y a pesar de ser de que soy una estrella muy famosa de las pelis con cientos de admiradoras yo nunca me olvidó de ti y te podría dar clases gratis como ser un galán

-Que se me hace que esa no es la razón verdadera no es cierto, y dime la verdad o sino me iré- el maestro fuego estaba por pararse de su silla e irse de ese lugar

-No te vayas está bien te lo diré, el verdadero motivo es que queremos que vuelvas a platicar con korra, di que sí mira que es por una buena causa

-NUNCA NI LOCO, ella me dejo muy claras las cosas, no pienso volver a ir

Bolin se arrodilló en frente de su hermano de sus ojos se empezaron aguar -que malo eres ya no vas a ir a visitar a tu pequeño y único hermano, que malo, malo y cruel yo pensaba que era importante para ti, tú me dijiste que siempre ibas a estar conmigo, me duele mi corazón por tu ingratitud- todas las personas voltearon a ver hacia la mesa donde estaba Mako y lo miraban muy mal como si él fuera la peor persona del mundo

-Como dices eso claro que eres importante para mí ya deja el drama, bueno tus ganas, Mako y Bolin se dirigieron rumbo a la de los maestros aire

xxxxxx-xxxxx

En la isla de los maestros tierra

Korra estaba recostada en su cama, quería conciliar el sueño, pero por más que trataba no podía sacar esas terribles imágenes de su cabeza, los fuertes ladridos de Naga hicieron que ella abriera los ojos, no podía creer lo que restaba viendo no podía ser verdad, Naga estaba tirada inmóvil junto a la pared y una figura encapuchada se acercó así ella, muy lentamente se acercó así la cama, aquel extraño se retiró la capucha que cubría su rostro, la avatar no podía cree lo que estaba viendo su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa era zaheer, pero como

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, no creas que me he olvidado vas a morir- zaheer con sus manos tomo el cuello de korra

xxxxxx-xxxxx

Asami al escuchar los fuertes ladridos de Naga se levantó muy rápido de su cama tomo el guante eléctrico y se dirigió muy deprisa hacia el cuarto de korra al ver que los guardias que cuidaban a su amiga estaban inconscientes, sintió un gran temor la puerta de la habitación de la avatar estaba entre abierta no podía ser era zaheer, se lanzó así el y con el guante lo electrocuto, el maestro aire cayó al suelo

-¿Estás bien korra?, por fortuna Asami había llegado a tiempo

-Si gracias amiga-, korra abrazo muy fuerte Asami, la morena no paraba de llorar, no era la misma chica fuerte de antes

Zaheer separo del suelo y tomo Asami por el cabello- como te atreves a interferir en mis planes, pero pensándolo bien me voy a divertir un rato contigo, voy a ser bueno no voy a usar aire control- el maestro aire soltó el pelo de la hija del señor sato

-¡Asami vete huye de acá¡- le dijo korra la cual por más que se esforzaba no podía mover sus piernas, ni mucho menos usar ninguno de los cuatro elementos, se sentía inútil e impotente era su pelea su batalla y no podía hacer nada

-Nunca no te voy a dejar sola, eres mi amiga le prometí a tenzin que te iba a proteger- "maldición porque demora tanto Bolin con Mako, espero que lo hubiera podido convencer tengo que ganar algo de tiempo, mientras que ellos llegan", la chica de ojos se puso en posición de batalla

Zaheer se quitó el abrigo que cubría su cuerpo, miro muy fría mente a los ojos de Asami- muy bien niñita atáqueme con todo lo que tengas, vamos a ver si eres tan fuerte como dices, no vas a durar ni 5 minutos- el maestro aire quería que aquella chica perdiera el control de sus emociones

-¡Ya basta no me subestimes!- la chica se lanzó hacia el maestro aire con mucha ira lo empezó a atacar, lanzaba muchos golpes y patadas, pero zaheer los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, así pasaron unos minutos, korra no podía cree que su amiga fuera de habilidosa en el arte del combate

-Ya me canse de jugar contigo, vas a ver que es una pelea de verdad- el maestro aire no le importo que Asami fuera una chica empezó a golpearla, muy fuerte le dio machismos golpes en su pecho tantos que la pobre chica cayo de rodillas al suelo, su boca salió un gran choro de sangre, el maestro aire dejo de golpear a Asami

¡No sigas déjala en paz, yo soy la única a quien tú quieres ver muerte- korra hizo todo lo posible para levantarse de su cama pero lo único consiguió fue caer al suelo se arrastró hasta llegar a donde estaba su amiga- Asami , Asami -con sus manos novia el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo para tratar de que volviera en si

El maestro aire con un ataque de aire control separó a korra del lado de Asami- no, Antes de que tu acompañes a tu amiga vas a sentir la impotencia de ver como muere ella y el dolor que sentí cuando vi morir a mi amada P´li, hubiera preferido que en lugar de esta chica hubiera sido el chico que amas, pero por lo que veo ella también es importante para ti- zaheer levanto por la camisa a la moribunda de Asami- para que veas que no soy malo no te voy a dejar sufrir formo una burbuja de aire sobre la cabeza de la chica

Korra se llenó de tanta ira ese momento era como cuando pensó que su padre había muerto, tan fue su rabia que no la pudo contener más entro en estado avatar

Zaheer retiro la burbuja de la cabeza de Asami- que bueno ya estaba aburrido, por fin, eso, es lo que estaba buscando que reaccionaras necesita que entraras en estado avatar sólo así pobre acabar el avatar para siempre tu nunca más vas reencarnar

Cállate, cállate, vas a pagar con tu vida lo que le hiciste a mi amiga- zaheer salió volando del cuarto de korra la chica lo siguió en su al rededor una especie de remolino formado por los cuatro elementos, korra le lanzó un ataque de agua control el cual se transformó en hielo congelando las piernas del maestro aire debido al peso del hielo zaheer cayó al suelo

-Ahora sabes que se siente no poder usar tus piernas, vas a pagar con tu vida por atreverte hacerle daño Asami

Zaheer por más que trataba de descogerla sus piernas no lo pudo hacer, creo un especie de barrera con aire control, los ataques de korra eran cada vez más fuertes y poco a poco estaban debilitando ese escudo de aire

Xxxxxxx-xxxxx

Asami abrió sus ojos de una luz brillante salió una mujer muy bella de unos 25 años más o menos, su rostro le resultó familiar a la chica-¿mamá eres tú?

- Si mi pequeña hija he venido por, para que estemos juntas para siempre, tu dolor pronto desaparecerá solo toma mi mano y cierra tus ojos- la hija de Hiroshi con su último aliento de vida metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó una nota que había escrito en la tarde unas palabras que tenía planeado decirles a korra y a Mako, luego su corazón dejó de latir

xxxxxx-xxxxx

Zaheer estaba muy atemorizado pues ninguno de sus ataques de aire control afectaban a korra, la avatar se había perdido en la oscuridad en su mente solo estaba la idea de matar al maestro aire, una de sus manos saco una bola de fuego y muy lentamente fue acercando su mano hacia el líder del loto rojo

-¡Alto korra!- no lo hagas, tú no eres así, no te conviertas en una asesina, la chica la cual amo no es así- las palabras de Mako hicieron reaccionar a korra, y la bola de fuego desapareció de su mano

-Mátame no seas cobarde, termina con mi vida, tu sabes que si no lo haces, nunca te podrás librar de mí, no hay prisión en este mundo que me pueda detener, alcanzó olvidaste lo que le hice a tu amiga, después voy a matar a la persona que más amas en este mundo- zaheer se rio de forma macabra, pero Mako lo cayó con un fuerte golpe en su mentón

Korra estaba muy confundida no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, sabía que las amenazas de zaheer ciertas, pero era la avatar y no podía matar a nadie, no podría tener ese gran peso en su conciencia, miraba a Mako y a Bolin como queriendo obtener una respuesta

Ya se korra por que no haces lo mismo que hacia Amón quitarle sus poderes yo no sé qué haría sino no fuera maestro tierra Natukt no sería el mismo- dijo Bolin por primera vez había dicho algo coherente

Korra sonrió ya sabía que hacer puso sus manos sobre la frente de zaheer, el maestro aire podía sentir como su poder de controlar el aire iba desapareciendo, luego Bolin creo una prisión de tierra

Korra y sus amigos se dirigieron muy rápido a la cuarto de la avatar

Asami, Asami reacciona, dijo korra el cuerpo de la chica estaba frío y pálido, una atmósfera de tristeza se apoderó de ese lugar, Bolin lloraba como niño y Mako a pesar de ser fuerte no pudo contener sus lágrimas, korra está de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su amiga por más que trató de usar su poder de avatar no la pudo revivir, el maestro fuego recogió la nota que estaba en el suelo

Esa nota decía

Mako yo aún te sigo amando pero, también sé que tu solo me vez como amiga, por lo que más quieras nunca renuncies a tu amor hacia korra, ella te necesita más que nunca, a pesar que sus palabras son duras, ella aun te quiere yo esta tarde antes de irte pude ver como lloraba,

Korra mi amiga no hagas cosas de las cuales más tarde te puedes arrepentir, yo quisiera estar en tu lugar ser la chica de los sueños de Mako tener su amor y su corazón, deja tu orgullo a un lado, tú y el nunca podrán ser felices separados déjate llevar por lo que te dice tu corazón

Desean otra oportunidad para ser felices

Mañana mis me iré por un tiempo y no podre cuidarte más ti, siento que yo el motivo de tantas discusiones y problemas entre ustedes

A pesar que al principio solo te podía ver como a una contrincante una rival por el amor de Mako, con el tiempo descubrí que eres una gran persona y una amiga maravillosa más que eso eres como la hermana que nunca tuve y Mako estaré bien contigo

Después de que Asami diera su vida por su amiga korra, las palabras de Asami los hizo reaccionar y a pesar de las peleas ellos nunca más volvieron a estar separados

Fin

Este one shot está dedicado a dos grandes amigas a MpezP Steph y a jrosass

Gracias por brindarme su gran amistad

Menos mal que lo pude terminar antes de las 12 pm

Por cierto amiga jessi envíale mis saludos a lizro dile que la quiero mucho y la extraño nunca más supe de ella espero que este bien

Gracias por el tiempo que le dedicaron al leer esta historia y díganme si les gusto o no espero sus valiosos comentario

Me despido deseándoles lo mejor

ces


End file.
